A Gift Lost Forever ?
by Parul
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETED !!! check it out guys and plllllease R&R ;)
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be writing a FanFic if I owned Suze & Jesse?  
A GIFT LOST... Forever?  
By Parul  
Chapter 1  
  
OK Life sucks! Totally! I thought being a mediator - you know - having the ability to see dead people and to help them move on - was bad. Well I take all those words back. Seriously. I used to wish that I wasn't a mediator didn't actually mean that I really wanted to loose all my powers. I really miss being a Mediator. Not only because I can't see Jesse any more, though that is a part of it. Not even because I couldn't see dad either too, 'cause even though he is annoying I still love him. But because, I realised, it was a part of me, and, no matter how much I despised getting kicked by rude ghosts and having to wake in the middle of the night to help some others, it was something I always had and I can't bear to part with. I don't want to be a normal teenager, I don't want to just sit on the sidelines knowing that there are ghosts out there who needed some bashing and others who needed help  
  
That stupid Paul Slater - yeah that jerk! - I'm going to kill him if I ever manage to lay my hands on him! Just wait till I get out of this hospital bed. I'm going to drag him out from wherever the hell he is and kick him and thrash him and bash him so much that he'd be sorry he ever tried to mess with me! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
What the hell! That guy has the nerve to come to me after all that he's done. Is he demented or what?  
  
Just when I was contemplating at all the possibilities of what I'd do to Paul Slater once I got out of this hospital and found him, he suddenly appeared into my room. Yes you read that right, appeared into my room and not even through the door either, right through the thin air.  
  
I thought that it must be all those pain killers that they had given me that were making me hallucinate. But then he came near and asked conversationally, "How are you now Suze? I'm glad that jerk can no longer disturb you." "Get out" I said through gritted teeth but he continued as if I hadn't said anything at all. "Of course I feel bad that you lost all your powers, you did have a lot of potential you know but you wouldn't agree." That was when I thought that I had had enough of his trash talking and also I really did want to hurt him so I took this vase that was kept on the table beside my bed and threw it right at him. He just shook his head and disappeared and reappeared a few meters away and before the vase could hit the floor with his kinetic powers he had placed it back where it belonged. "Suze don't be difficult you and I would make a great team" "Never, not even if I'm dead will I listen to you. Got that. Besides you took away something that meant a lot to me and now you are gonna pay. I don't know who you think you are but I think you are the most rudest, impertinent, opprobrious, outrageous, scurrilous, haughty, overbearing, contemptuous and insolent person I ever met in my life." Whoa! I guess that discussion I had had with Doc about how to call people names and make them annoyed was paying off because even though I didn't understand half the words I said Paul sure did, the way his fists were clenched and his eyes were flashing with anger were a dead give away.  
  
Of course later I came to know that its not such a good idea to call people names, particularly those who are visibly at an advantage compared to you since you have rib and leg injuries and they kinetic powers. I mean I thought only ghosts could do that. Shake everything when they're angry and all, that is. Apparently not, since all the windows started shaking. Then he vanished.  
  
Father Dom. however immediately came into my room, "What's going on Susannah?" He asked looking around and I guess Jesse must've materialised on the other side of the room since Father Dom. looked that way for a second and then back to me waiting for an answer to his question. " Oh nothing much Father Dom." I said in a matter-of-factly tone "Paul just materialised through thin air and when I gave him a piece of my mind telling him exactly what I think of him he got all angry and oh another thing he tried to break off all the windows with his kinetic powers"  
  
Seriously, I thought to myself, what's wrong with not wanting to listen to a person who tried to kill you and your potential boyfriend in heaven's waiting room or whatever that place was called. The only mistake I did make was go walking alone out far. But I had had a perfectly good reason for that. Just in the morning I had received a shock - I had seen Paul at school and had managed to avoid him all through the day by getting out of sight as soon as I spotted him. So after coming home, where I noticed a certain someone with a very warm, inviting glow, good abs and soft lips still missing (I hadn't seen him after that kiss when he had immediately disappeared with a look on his face that said 'What have I done') I went for a walk.  
  
Anyway, so I was walking thinking about all that stuff when suddenly Paul pops from somewhere and goes "Suze I'm glad we met here, I wanted to talk to you, I'm sure you have a lot of questions ." I didn't let him finish though. "Go away" I practically shouted. Either he didn't notice that I didn't want to be anywhere near him or he was just ignoring it since he moved closer and said in this cool and collected manner as if it was the most logical thing on planet earth, "Of course not, we have a lot to discuss."  
  
Yeah you mean stuff like why you practically tried to kill me and Jesse and why you never ever tried to help your brother when he clearly needed someone to show him how to cope with his unique 'gift' as Father Dom. likes to call it. I didn't actually say that even though I wanted to. The reason I couldn't say all that was because even though I was scared of him I was very angry too so instead of saying anything I just turned and tried to land a round kick on him. Yeah tried. Couldn't, he was too swift. So I moved forward and tried to punch him so that I could break his nose just like Jesse had last time we'd met, but apparently Paul knew what my next move would be and he wasn't very happy about it either.  
  
With a shake of his head and a "you disappoint me Suze" he with his kinetic powers, which I had no idea that he possessed until then, he had slammed me into a nearby tree. I didn't give up though, I got up and tried to hit back, and what do you know, he wasn't expecting it since I landed a kick right into his stomach. I guess he thought that one slam would be enough. Boy was he wrong. Since he fell due to my kick I took advantage of that and went ahead and landed four more on him. I guess that did it 'cause he stood up and went "I don't want to do this since you do have a lot of potential but you leave me no choice. This will teach you not to make me angry." and then he started to speak an incantation in some kind of weird language.  
  
I felt something strange. As if a part of me just left me or something, but I didn't pay any attention. I just stared at him. What the heck was he trying to pull off here? When he was finished I laughed and said "You think that's gonna stop me?" and then I laughed some more and went ahead to hit him, but he just smirked evilly, I noticed, and then a tree landed right on top of me and with such force I swear I could hear all my bones crack. I guess he felt that was enough for the day since he started walking away from me until I could no longer see him.  
  
Great, I thought, no one knows I'm here and I can't move an inch what with all the broken bones and, oh yeah, I forgot, there's a very heavy tree on top of me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I was considering shouting for help or something when I saw someone coming towards me. It was Father Dom. "Susannah, oh my God I thought I saw someone trapped beneath a tree, what happened? I'll call the ambulance." And so I came to the hospital and Father Dom. called mom who of course sounded extremely worried. Then when he asked I told him all about what happened.  
  
What he wanted to know was why I didn't tell him that Paul was the one we'd run into that night in the place where I'd gone to bring Jesse back. Well I guess I was to busy trying to dodge him at school to actually think straight. And then I moved my hand to the table beside my bed to take the glass of water. When I looked up Father Dom. looked at me in a strange way. "What?" I asked. "You, um, your hand, it just. just. well, it just went right through Jesse" he replied. "Where's Jesse?" I asked surprised. I couldn't see him. And then it hit me. "Oh my god" I said "the incantation!" "I beg your pardon" Father Dom. said. I had left that part out because I hadn't thought it was important I had presumed that Paul had tried to do something but when it hadn't worked he'd just switched back to using his kinetic powers. I told about it to Father, he could just say "Oh dear, Suzann-" but he couldn't complete what he wanted to say since mom & Andy came in right at that moment and started fussing over me.  
  
I just told them that maybe an earthquake had made the tree weak and that it just happened to fall over me. I am such a liar. Now Paul had come here to the hospital and I had angered him again. I wonder what he'll do this time I thought to myself as I fell asleep.  
  
Author's note: If you don't review I'm not telling what happened next ! ~mwahahahahhaha~laughs evilly~ So star typing right now . I need at least 5 reviews before I go on . 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I want to thank all you guys for reviewing. If you don't keep that up I may loose interest in the story so ( hint, hint '-'! ) keep R&R! And also if you disagree with any part of my story or want me to add something to it or whatever feel free to mail me at - parul2999@yahoo.co.nz  
Chapter 4  
  
Since I couldn't go to school I stayed in my room most of the time. It hurt a lot even to get up and walk a few metres. Father Dom. told me that Paul wasn't coming to school any more and seemed to have disappeared.  
  
I felt really sad and depressed. Everyone was really trying to lift my spirits. Well almost everyone, can't expect Dopey to be sympathetic towards me can you? Mom, Andy, Doc, Father Dom. and even Sleepy were though. Not that they knew why I felt so down. Except Father D. He knew.  
  
I was having a nightmare I guess and maybe I was tossing and turning in the bed a lot too. Meeting your potential murderer, getting nearly killed, and having being stripped off your 'mediator job' all in a time span of 1 day can do that to you sometimes. Give you nightmares, that is. I knew I was shivering, and not from the cold either. But then I felt something warm. I don't know, I felt as if someone was beside me on the bed hugging me. I didn't actually see anyone, just this comfortable feeling. And I remember dosing off peacefully wondering why all of a sudden I didn't feel that bad.  
  
In the morning I noticed 2 things right away: Spike was sleeping on my bed. (Whoa! What happened? Did he get amnesia or something?) And for some odd reason I was feeling good. You know not that sad and stuff.  
  
I decided to go to school. I got up, got ready and then went up to Sleepy's room to pull him off his bed. Surprisingly I had gotten up early today, feeling motivated and happy. Sleepy was definitely surprised to see me and relieved too, I must say. Can't blame him for that, the way I had been going around lately, you'd think someone had died or something.  
  
Not anymore though, I had decided. Enough was enough. No use crying over spilt milk. No more self-pity. So I had a perfectly fine day at school and then went out in the afternoon with Cee Cee and Adam to the beach. I returned home in the evening, had dinner, then went to my room and decided to spend some time reading something before sleeping.  
  
That's when he came. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: whoa! You guys were really quick with those reviews. Way to keep a writer on her toes. Anyway hope you aren't disappointed with who shows up. If you still think you want more of this fanfic, you know what to do - just Read&Review!  
Chapter 5  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere this person appeared in my room. I was stunned and couldn't speak for a minute and when I did "Does this mean my powers returned?" I asked intelligently. Not. I mean even if the person was a ghost how would he know what I'm talking about. Besides he didn't have that ghostly glow. And he knew exactly what I was talking about (which he wouldn't if he was one. A ghost that is.) Which is why he replied "No, but I have come to help you. It is my duty to see that you know how to get your 'ability' back. The only person who can help you get your powers back is the person who took them in the first place. All he has to do is repeat the incantation reversed this time and all will be back to normal"  
  
Right. I am so sure Paul is going to give me back my powers willingly. Yeah, as if that would happen. And there's another slight glitch. I have been trying to search for him to kick his butt, but I can't find him anywhere. If only I knew where he was.  
  
As if that person sensed what I was thinking about he said, "Paul Slater is in the Shadowland" OK. So all I have to do is get there. No problemo. I can do that. All I need is chicken blood and this person to help me out because I'm perfectly sure that father dom. is never gonna agree to exorcise me again. Looking at what had happened the last time I had tried it. I had nearly ended up being dead.  
  
So I went "um, I was wondering if you could help me. Since you obviously know so much and you yourself said that Paul is in the Shadowland that means to get hold of him I'll have to go there myself so could you, um, exorcise me?  
  
He looked at me as if I was demented or something and said "you don't need to exorcise yourself to get there however I do think that you should take somebody with you. Going alone wouldn't be safe and I can only show you the way, after that I won't be there with you"  
  
"Oh don't worry about that. No sweat. I can easily do this on my own. You just lead the way" I replied. "But..." he began, I cut him off I didn't have time for all this loose talk. I needed to get there quick so I said, "please lets go" so he gave in. But not before he said "don't tell me that I didn't warn you"  
  
p.s. sorry for the short chapters. I'm not a long chapter kinda person ;( 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
He closed his eyes and then suddenly I had to close mine too because I was feeling really dizzy, as if the whole world was spinning around me. Finally when I felt like I could open them again I found that we were no longer in my room. The place looked just like the last time I had come here.  
  
"Remember now. You have 30 min. If you don't get your powers by then you'll have to leave and return some other time, of course, once you get them you can come and go through here whenever you please, if you know how to. If you want to go back call me. I have to go now" he said.  
  
"Wait, where's..." I started, but he had already left. Oh well, whatever. Ready for some action now. I started walking and after some time just when I was beginning to think that I was getting lost or something I saw two figures in the distance. I couldn't see who they were but it looked as if the were fighting. And not with there hands either.  
  
For someone who hasn't seen ghosts it would look weird to see two people just flying around as if getting slammed on the ground by wind, but from my previous experience I knew that there was actually kinetic energy involved in this. I started running towards them. I mean they could use some help.  
  
As I went nearer I got a good look of who those two were. Paul. And Jesse. It was so good to see him again. Jesse, that is. Then it hit me. Ohmygosh. What was Jesse doing there I thought panicking. Had Paul exorcised him or something? Oh no. I ran faster. Those two were so immersed in fighting that none of them noticed me until I finally reached near them and said "Jesse how the hell did you get here?" Jesse who was having the upper hand in the fight turned his head, which unfortunately gave Paul the advantage. He used his kinetic energy at full force and slammed Jesse right through one of the doors the gate person had forbidden to go into (last time I had come here).  
  
I rushed and opened the door to follow and see if Jesse was all right. Being a ghost Jesse had gone right through the door, I, of course, didn't have the liberty to pass in and out of solid matter. I went in. The place looked weird.  
  
We were on a cliff apparently and down below was an ocean and looked completely creepy. Even without my mediator instincts I kind of felt that that was one place of which I should stay clear. And not because I don't like the thought of drowning in it either.  
  
Jesse was back on his feet, and looked angrier than I'd ever seen him. I had moved inside by this time. Paul had followed and Jesse and him were back at it again. Suddenly Jesse was completely overthrown.  
  
I decided that it was about time I joined in so I landed a round kick on Paul. Of course I hadn't counted on the biggest rock boulder I ever saw to land right on top of me after Paul had somehow managed to make me fall down.  
  
Jesse had gotten up by now and his scar. I noticed, was dangerously glowing. His face was completely set and hard and his eyes, well all I'd say is that I'm glad I'm not Paul and that those set of eyes aren't piercing through me. He looked very angry as if Paul had done something unforgivable, oh say like try to kill me. Again. And I would have relished the fact that he would be so angry on Paul just because of me, and that that would mean that he loved me and didn't want anything to happen to me, forget the part where I know that he's only looking out for me because he cares for me as a friend, except that I couldn't. Relish the fact that is. Because I was really really really and I really mean really hurt. Jesse lifted the stone with his reliable kinetic powers and was coming over to help me get up. But apparently this was completely unacceptable to Paul if the way he attacked Jesse with complete rage told anything.  
  
Jesse really showed him this time .In a flash he had landed Paul on the ground. He then roughly pulled him up and held him so tightly, it gotta hurt, I thought. I was glad I wasn't in Paul's position. Then he said in a completely commanding voice that I'd never dare to disobey "Reverse the incantation right now!" I think Paul understood that if he didn't do what Jesse said he'd be in big trouble because he did just as Jesse said. I felt better all of a sudden. No, the hurting due to that boulder didn't stop.  
  
I just started feeling better, as if I had gained something I had lost. I felt complete again. Minus any recent bones I broke of course.  
  
After Paul completed the incantation Jesse threw him back on the ground and started coming towards me. Unfortunately Paul hadn't learnt a lesson till now which was evident by the way he used his kinetic powers and threw me off the cliff. I went falling down into the sea. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
When I fell into the sea I couldn't swim, let alone stay afloat because every bone in my body was already broken and I couldn't move an inch. I was like, please don't let anything creepy like an eel, or a jellyfish or worse, a shark, touch me. But turns out that I had way worse things to worry about. A few seconds in the ocean made me realise that this wasn't any ordinary ocean. Hell no.  
  
And from what I overheard Paul saying confirmed all my doubts. He was laughing evilly and challenging Jesse. "Let's see you get in there and save her cowboy. You know what's in there? Wanna know? Hungry souls. People who are, let's just say, discontented and don't quite approve of being dead or exorcised and forced to move on. Once you go in there they'll consume you and annihilate you if you aren't dead already. Oh they are angry and jealous too. Very jealous. Can't stand to see someone else alive. And they even take care of annoying ghosts that stand in their way."  
  
I could clearly see how right he was. I saw all these really angry, evil looking ghosts surrounding me and moving in closer and closer. They started hitting me, strangling me, punching me, and basically trying to hurt me in every possible way. The longer I stayed in there the more I felt hopeless as if all the courage was getting drawn out of me and I was being taken into a dark dungeon, cold, hard, and brutal and more so as if there was no escape and everything was useless.  
  
I saw Jesse jump in after me. "No!" I tried to shout I knew that this was a lost battle and I didn't want Jesse to get into all this mess because of me. He tried to fight with all those ghosts. Needless to say, he was completely outnumbered. He didn't give up though. Kept swimming towards me saying, "hold on Susannah!" To keep him from reaching me the ghosts took me right into the ocean. Jesse followed. He could, like all the others there be as long as he wanted in the ocean. Ghosts don't need to breathe. I do. And I was loosing air fast.  
  
My last glimpse was of Jesse finally being able to reach me and looking furious. And then everything went dim. I remember nothing. Not anything clearly anyway. There is a vague picture in my mind of Jesse blowing all of those ghosts away and reaching me and then carrying me in his arms swimming towards the surface. I do remember feeling outraged, I felt angry. Why did he have to jump in there? Hadn't he heard Paul? They were very dangerous. How dumb to go right into the face of trouble. Just like that. I would've eventually found a way out of there. Ok maybe not. But still he was just lucky that we got out of there in time. What if we hadn't? I was already nearly over. And he could've been stuck there forever too. Then he wouldn't have been able to go back and figure out why he hadn't been able to move on 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
When I opened my eyes I found myself in a hospital room. What a surprise. I was aching all over and on top of that I was really really hungry. It felt as if I hadn't eaten for a couple of days. Which actually turned out to be true. But I had other things to take care of before my hunger. When I woke I somehow just knew that Jesse was there without actually looking. I immediately looked and felt relived to see him there. It meant that I had actually got my powers back. But then I was angry again.  
  
He was I could tell going to say something but I cut him. I wanted to yell at him. Really yell. "What were you..." thinking, I was going to say, but just at that moment mom came in and so he dematerialised. "Oh honey, we were so worried about you. We couldn't wake you and you seemed to have more injuries than before so we brought you here. It's been 3 days since you came here dear"  
  
Then the nurse told mom that I needed rest and so she left. To me she told that she'd bring something to eat. Yeah I could really go with that right now. My stomach is killing me.  
  
Father Dom. somehow managed to sneak in without getting noticed. And the look he gave me told me all. I was in for another long lecture. And boy did I get it. " How many times do I have to tell you Susannah. Don't rush into things without thinking. You were told that you would need some help yet you chose to ignore that person's advice..." "Father Dom. How did I get here?" I asked hoping to cut the lecture short. So he told me.  
  
Apparently Jesse had come there when the person had arrived in my room and he had heard part of the conversation but before he could stop me from going there alone we were already gone. So he had come to father D and told him everything and then he asked father to exorcise him so that he could go to the shadowland too. Father D had had to agree because Jesse kept telling him that I could be in danger and so that's how Jesse had come there. Then after he brought me out of that ocean somehow Jesse got on the cliff. Paul by that time was gone. He probably thinks that we are gone for good by now. After getting out of the door the same person that had brought me here appeared and he took us to my room. Father D said that Jesse told him that I was injured so Father D came to my house to check on me and that's when mom tried to wake me and couldn't.  
  
The nurse then came in with food and was alarmed to find Father Dom. in. She made him leave. I ate even the hospital food with relish that's how hungry I was. I asked her when I'd be able to go. Tomorrow she said. 


	9. The End

Chapter 9  
  
Guys I never was good at endings so if the end leaves you unsatisfied. I am really sorry ( *Ducks the bricks being thrown at her*  
  
-Parul  
Everyone was there to welcome me at home. Sleepy, Dopey, Doc, Adam and Cee Cee. I spent the rest of the day chatting with Cee Cee and Adam. In the evening Andy, mom, Sleepy, Dopey, Doc and I went out to celebrate my recovery. I didn't want to but mom insisted. I decided that she deserved a good break. I really have been causing her a lot of worries lately what with all my unexplainable injuries, so I agreed. I came home exhausted and immediately went to bed.  
  
Except I wasn't able to sleep. I kept thinking about Jesse. He knew he could've got trapped in there forever, yet he jumped in there to save me. I wanted to talk to him. I wish he were here. I walked over to the window seat and sat there staring at the ocean, its waves coming and going. It reminded me of that dreadful Shadowland and sent shivers down my spine. Just as I was about to doze off I felt something soft against my face. I opened my eyes to see that Spike was getting in through the window.  
  
So Jesse finally decided to show up, I thought to myself. I stood up and saw him materialising and also saw that as soon as he saw me awake he was going to dematerialise so I stopped him by practically yelling, "Oh no, you don't!" It worked. He stopped. When I saw him I realised how much I loved him and thinking that he just risked his life (in a manner of speaking) just because he liked me, as a friend, didn't exactly help my mood.  
  
So "What were you thinking when you asked Father Dom. to exorcise you!" I began. "And who asked you to jump into that... that... ocean?" "I'm fine. How are you?" Jesse said. "No this isn't a joke Jesse. You knew you could've been stuck there forever. What I want to know is why did you do all that? And", I continued, "I want a straight answer. Right now!" "What do you think?" he asked, his eyes flashing brightly and looking right into mine. Suddenly tears sprang from my eyes. I hate to cry but I just couldn't stop them. I felt weak, as if I couldn't stand any more so I sat down on my bed. It isn't fair I tell you. Why can't everything be simple and straight? "What do you want to hear Susannah?" Jesse continued "Tell me. You know its impossible still you..." He had stopped talking and when I looked up I saw he was kneeling right beside me. Taking my face into his hands he looked into my eyes for some time. He looked as if he was trying to decide, trying to resist something.And then finally his eyes showed that he had given up, that he couldn't resist any longer and so he kissed me.  
  
That's when someone thought that my life was getting too easy and so, of all the people, Dopey decided to show up in the middle of the night in my room, saying that he had heard some noises. And that's how he found me. Kissing Jesse. Only he couldn't see him.  
  
I have just one question. Why couldn't Dopey have come when I was yelling at Jesse (which were BTW the noises he had heard u sick perverts) How is it that I land myself into situations I can't explain to others? Sigh.  
  
So, in conclusion I've got to say that the only thing more embarrassing than your step-brother without knocking, on entering your room in the middle of the night, finds you kissing a guy in your room, is him finding you, without knocking, on entering your room in the middle of the night, kissing thin air. 


End file.
